Young Alison
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This is a story about Alison before she met the PLL-girls and their early days together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Young Alison**

**Little 9 year old Alison DiLaurentis has somehow found a porn-book and now she's in her room, looking at the pictures of naked women in it.**

"Wow, this is really nice!" says Alison to herself.

Since Alison is still just a kid this is her first time seeing something like this, but it's not the last time. At this point in her life she has no idea what sort of girl she'll someday become.

"Hey, this is weird..." says Alison to herself, a little confused. "I'm feelin' strange. There's wet in my panties, but I don't feel like I gotta pee."

Alison is horny for the first time, but she doesn't know what that is yet.

"Why does a picture of a woman make me feel so...so love-ish? Do I like girls? Am I a freak?" says Alison.

Her mom told Alison that some women love other women. Alison thinks that only a freak-woman would love another woman and she has promised herself to never become such a weird woman, but now she feel that maybe that's exactly who she is really is.

"No, Ali! You're supposed to like boys, not girls. You said that you'd never turn into such a stupid freak." says Alison to herself in an angry tone.

Little does the 9 year old Alison know that a few years from now she'll no longer be a sweet cute little kid anymore. Instead she'll be the most sassy, sexual, cruel, manipulative, evil and flirtatious young slut in Rosewood.

Ali look at a photo in the porn-book of a woman who masturbate with three fingers deep in her vagina. To young Alison this photo is a huge turn on.

"Hm, maybe I wanna try that..." says Alison as she cuddle up in bed and put her hand down her pants and begin to rub her little child-vagina.

There's a smile on Alison's face when she notice how good it feels.

"Yeah, this is something I'll sure do many more times." moans Alison with pleasure.

It's a total truth that Ali DiLaurentis is no regular kid, but she can't see into the future. Though if she could she would see that she sure is gonna masturbate many many more times in her life.

"Oh my gosh!" says Alison out loud as she get a big orgasm. Sure, she doesn't know what an orgasm is, but it is her very first orgasm ever.

Alison thinks that was so much fun.

Today little childish Alison has taken step one towards being the manipulative slut she will later become.

"I wonder if other people does stuff like this." says Alison with a sexy evil smirk. The kind of smirk that later turn into one of Ali's signature things.

Alison doesn't know yet that this is the day that's changed her life forever. Never again will she be the same. Soon she'll become more and more sassy and cruel by the day.

Only a few years from now Ali DiLaurentis is gonna be the manipulative and flirtatious slut that every girl wanna be and every boy wanna be with.


	2. Chapter 2

**When Alison turn 10 she is much less sweet than she used to be.**

A few months ago Ali met a girl named Emily Fields. The two became friends when they met and Ali is afraid to tell Emily the truth, but she has a huge crush on Emily.

Alison would love to touch that soft dark hair that Emily has. She knows that such things probably won't happen. Emily is most likely into boys anyway and Ali herself is still slightly insecure as a lesbian ( Ali know what that is now ).

Alison and Emily hang out in Emily's room.

Alison is reading a fashion-magazine and Emily is trying to put on make up.

"Em, you don't need any make up. You're already a very cute girl." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali, but I wanna have make up on like a big chick." says Emily.

"You don't wanna be a kid anymore? Let me help you, Em." says Alison with a sweet tone. Of course she's not gonna help Emily just to be nice. Ali want something in return.

"I wanna be like grown up people..." says Emily.

Ali help Emily to put on lipstick, eyeshadow and powder.

"Look in the mirror, Em. You look totally sexy." says Ali.

"What does sexy mean?" says Emily.

"How can I explain? Tell me...have you ever felt wet in your panties even if you don't need to pee? Instead it feels soo good." says Ali.

"No..." says Emily.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" says Ali.

"Me don't wanna tell." says Emily in a low tone.

"I gave you help with make up so you should tell me, Em. Kinda like you'd pay me for what I did." says Ali with her sexy seductive smile.

As usually Ali's smile has an effect that nobody can resist.

"There's one boy. His name's Victor." says Emily, looking very shy.

"Oh, good luck!" says Ali, but she actually thinks "Too bad. I have a crush on you, Em. Me is a lesbian girl."

"Mhm, thanks..." says Emily.

Alison give Emily a soft hug, as a friend.

"Em my friend, you're awesome!" says Ali.

"So are you, Ali!" says Emily.

Alison would love to hold Emily in her arms for a few more minutes and kiss Emily's soft red lips and look straight into her sexy eyes.

Emily notice that Ali seem to be thinking about something nice.

"Ali, what are you thinkin' about...?" says Emily.

"Nothing!" says Ali with a sassy tone.

"Eh...okey..." says Emily.

"Em, you're such a kid. So cute and sweet." says Ali.

"Thanks!" says Emily as she start to giggle.

Emily look at her friend with a smile. She has no idea that lesbian ( later bisexual ) Ali has a crush on her.

Ali smile back while she thinks to herself "I wish I could lick your soft pussy, Emily..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Now Ali has known Emily for about 4 or 5 months and today while they walk home from school they meet...Spencer Hastings.**

"Hi, girl. You seem cool. I'm Alison and this is my oh so cute little friend Emily." says Ali with a smile.

"I'm Spencer Hastings. Wanna do today's homework with me? I'm a good student so if you need help, just ask." says Spencer, her tone way too mature for a 10 year old.

"We could do something much more fun, like goin' to the movies or go shopping." says Ali.

"What about homework? School's important, my parents says so." says Spencer with a calm serious tone.

"Don't question my opinion." says Ali as she give Spencer an evil glare.

"You shouldn't speak up against, Alison. She may seem a little hard, but she's actually really sweet." says Emily to Spencer.

"Okey, we can go shopping then." says Spencer.

"Awesome! Rosewood Mall next. Let's go, girls." says Ali with a sexy smirk.

Outside the mall Ali, Em and Spencer see two girls. One of the girls has dark hair and dark clothes and looks like she could be kinda cool and popular, while the the other one is blonde with a very pretty face, but a chubby body.

"Hi, girls, what's up?" says Ali to the two girls.

"We're just gonna do a little bit of shopping. I'm Aria and this is my best friend Hanna." says the girl with dark hair.

"I'm Alison...this is Emily and Spencer." says Ali.

"Nice to meet you." says Aria in a calm friendly tone.

"Sorry, why don't your friend say anything?" says Emily confused.

"Oh...well, Hanna is a little shy and insecure, but she's a nice girl and my BFF." says Aria.

"You chicks wanna go shopping with us?" says Ali.

"Sure, right Hanna?" says Aria.

"Mm." says Hanna in a low tone.

"That's a yes." says Aria with a smile.

"Great, let's go." says Ali.

45 minutes later the 5 girls leave the mall together, each girl has at least one shopping-bag full of new clothes. All of the girls really get along pretty well and they are already good friends.

As the weeks goes by the 5 girls start to hang out more and more. They become a group of friends with Ali in command and the other 4 are soon under her curse, so to speak. Only Spencer dare to speak up against Ali.

**The End.**


End file.
